


Kiss the Cook

by KaworuMakino



Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Day 3 - apron. Ash wakes up early and detects a scent of pancake batter wafting in from the kitchen.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876594
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	Kiss the Cook

I felt the slightest tinge of light hit my eyelids and they fluttered open, blinking. I closed them again for a moment and brought a hand up to rub my forehead, yawning then reopening my eyes. The bedroom was mostly dark, with only slight streaks of rising sun just beginning to filter through the blinds. 

_Perfect,_ I thought, _Now I don't have to worry about the alarm going off and having to shush him back to sleep._

I glanced at the clock on the table to my side to confirm: 5:45 A.M. I reached over to tab off the alarm I'd set for six, then yawned again. _Time to go make Eiji breakfast._

I rolled over to get a look at him sleeping beside me but...he wasn't there. _Shit,_ I thought. _I know he's a morning person but this is ridiculous._

I stood up, grabbed one of Eiji's white t-shirts to go with the pair of his pajama pants I'd fallen asleep in, and headed out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and tried to tidy my hair up a little. I heard his faint humming, and as I got closer I realized I could smell something sweet like...pancake batter?

I stepped into the entryway of the kitchen and looked past the middle counter and over to the stove in the far corner. Eiji was standing there with his back to me. Shirtless, I noticed. His upper back muscles looked so strong yet so soft. There he was, the former athlete but also the now relaxed photographer with skin that was always so smooth, so responsive to my touch. 

The lights may have been off but the faint sunlight filtering into the room was enough to give Eiji a slight halo. My angel. He was wearing pajama pants— my pajama pants, I mused— and at the small of his back hung some sort of knot and straps. An apron? I didn't know Eiji owned one. He must have kept it folded up in a corner cabinet somewhere or just bought it recently. 

I stood there for a few minutes just watching Eiji stand at the stove, flipping pancakes over to cook both sides. The scent grew all the more delicious by the minute and I was beginning to salivate. Of course, the sight of Eiji's strong back might have had something to do with that as well. 

Nonetheless, I couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. It was his birthday, and I had planned on getting up early enough to serve him breakfast in bed. But there he was, risen and shining before the first birds had even begun their chirping. I sighed quietly before walking up and wrapping my arms around him. 

"Are you okay, babe?" I asked nuzzling my face into his neck. "You're up early, even for you."

I felt his neck turn slightly as he looked at me, but I kept my eyes closed as I just took in his scent and that of the food. 

"I'm okay, Ash. I don't know why but I woke up early and didn't feel tired. I just laid in bed for a while and looked at you. Then I got the idea to give you breakfast in bed," he said. 

I chuckled, but then a slight pang of guilt hit. "I'm sorry, Eiji," I said, tightening my grip around him. 

"Aslan, what's wrong?"

I felt stupid. "I just...that's what I was gonna do. For you." I opened my eyes and looked up into his, full of worry. "You're the birthday boy and here you are cooking. I'm supposed to be the one pampering you."

Eiji's frown loosened into a smile. "Oh, Ash, don't worry about that. I forgot that was today. And besides..." 

He leaned down to press his lips against mine softly. I kissed him back, adoring the heat, the warmth of his body pressed up against mine. Specifically, I felt his butt push back against my crotch and...

"...I'm just glad you're here."

"Eiji," I said, blushing. _Here he is being sweet and I'm already horny first thing in the morning. Jesus,_ i thought.

I looked down and sighed in relief that the tent in my pants wasn't too obvious, then noticed the straps at Eiji's waist again. 

"I didn't know you owned an apron."

Eiji turned around to face me, smiling. "Do you like it?" he asked. "I bought it at one of those tourist shops in Nagano. After spending so much time in America I realized how many of those clothes with English on them don't make sense. This one did, though."

The straps were white but now I could see how much of the front was gaudily embroidered with reds and pinks. At the top, which hung low enough that I could still see most of Eiji's pecs—

_Please, erection, don't give me away—_

—were the words _KISS THE COOK!_ They were surrounded by hearts and a pair of lips. 

"It looks nice on you," I said, trying to keep my eyes mostly on Eiji's face or on the apron instead of staring at his half-exposed chest.

"Thanks, Ash," Eiji laughed, but then his eyes took on a bold, glazed look I recognized instantly. I gulped. "Care to follow the instructions?"

I pressed myself back up against him and wrapped my arms around his back, leaning my head down to meet his, brushing our noses together. I ran my hands through his soft hair as I gave him another kiss, this one deeper than before. I felt Eiji slip in tongue and then I shivered as one of his hands cupped my ass cheek. 

"Aren't you— mmmf— hungry?" I moaned into his mouth. 

"Yeah, but it can wait," Eiji said, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

I pulled back and shook my head, turning him around so he was facing the oven again. "Then you should finish making breakfast. I'll take care of you in the meantime."

I dropped down to my knees behind him and grabbed the top of Eiji's pajamas— or rather, my pajamas that were flaunting Eiji's perfectly round butt— and pulled them, along with his boxers, all the way down. 

"Ash!" Eiji laughed and looked over his shoulder at me as he flipped a pancake. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kiss the cook," I said, cupping Eiji's perfect cheeks in my hands. His skin was so soft, and the curve so enticing. I gave each cheek a soft kiss before beginning to pry them apart. 

"Ash," Eiji half-chuckled, half-moaned. 

Parting his ass I saw his hole, and as I massaged the cheeks around it I swear it winked at me. Continuing to softly rub the area around it, I leaned my head in closer to the hole and—

"Euuunngh!" Eiji yelped.

—I flicked my tongue across the rim and smiled. He was always so responsive, especially to my first touches. I could feel his legs begin to tremble as he tried to keep cooking while I kept lapping my tongue against his asshole. 

"Ash," he panted periodically as I kept going, and soon he felt pliant enough for me to go further. I pressed the tip of my tongue to his asshole and slowly began to press it inside. 

"Euunn— Aaaaash," he cried, gyrating his ass back against my face as I kept going, kneading his cheeks with my hands and savoring the taste of his hole. After a few more minutes of that I heard Eiji turn one of the oven dials over a few clicks and shift the pancake pan to one of the back burners. 

"Breakfast's ready," Eiji panted. 

"Mmmm, I like what I'm eating right now," I pulled back to say before going back in, shoving my tongue as far inside Eiji as it would go. 

"Ash!!" Eiji cried. "The oven's off and the pancakes can wait. Fuck me!"

I pulled back from his ass and looked up to see him looking down over his shoulder at me, wanting. 

"Damn, Eiji. Was I that good?" I smirked. 

"Aslan Jade Callenreese if you don't bend me over the counter and shove your dick up my ass right now, I swear to God—"

"Okay, okay," I chuckled. We shifted a few feet so that Eiji was pressed up against the middle counter with his ass jutting out wantonly, open hole looking sweaty, wanting, and oh my God, it was winking again—

"If you must look then look as you fuck me," Eiji ordered. 

"Yes sir," I smiled, grabbing a bottle of lube from one of the cabinets. Eiji and I, well— our sex life had started slow and soft and gentle. And I'd loved it. But recently we'd grown less hesitant, and that included moving the action out of the bedroom and into more of the house. 

I coated my cock in a generous amount of lube and fingered some more into Eiji, who moaned my name as I did so. Soon I brought my cockhead up against his hole and he looked back at me, panting, mouthing curses silently. I pressed myself forward. 

"Mmmff!" Eiji cried. 

"You okay, Eiji?" I asked softly, trying to stay still and not stimulate him further. 

"I'll be okay when you're balls deep," Eiji snapped. I blushed, then complied with a snap of my hips. 

"Aaaaghh! Ash, oh Ash, Aslan, eaghh!"

I quickened the pace, sliding my cock most of the way out and then all the way in, pistoning in faster and faster. 

"Fuck me, fuck me," Eiji begged. I just moaned, more than happy to comply. 

"Where do you want my cum, birthday boy?" I asked as I felt my orgasm nearing. 

"Cum anywhere other than up my ass and I'm leaving you," Eiji growled. 

"Note taken," I laughed, continuing to slam into him mercilessly. I leaned my head down next to his and he turned to face me. Our lips met, tongues brushing up against one another as I fucked his ass as hard as I ever had. It wasn't long before I came inside him, letting out a loud moan that I hoped to God none of the neighbors overheard. Fortunately the birds outside had begun chirping and would hopefully help mask the sound. 

"Oh, Ash, I need to cum, please," Eiji begged, rutting back against me. 

"Of course baby," I said, pulling out and twisting Eiji around so that he was facing me. I got back down on my knees. "Give me all you've got, Eiji," I said before taking his rock hard cock in my mouth. 

"Mmf!" he moaned, reaching out to grab the back of my head. He fucked my face and I slurped on his cock for about a minute before I felt his trembling intensify and his cum poured down my throat. 

"S...sorry," he stammered and his breathing slowed back down. 

I looked up at him and licked my lips. "Don't be." I then stood up and wrapped my arms around him. We leaned into another deep kiss, both of us cupping the other's ass as we did so. 

"I love you, Aslan," Eiji moaned into my mouth. 

"I love you, too. So, are you ready to eat now?"

"Yes," he laughed, "Starving."

And so after a little bit of toweling down I sat and ate delicious pancakes with my freshly fucked boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I got porny for Eiji Thirst Week, huh?


End file.
